Say My Name
by Bellamalfoy13
Summary: "I don't belong to anyone Malfoy. Let alone YOU!" She spat the last part. "Oh? That's not what my claiming mark says." "What claiming mark?" Her voice shook. "This one." And the tip of his wand pressed into her throat. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a gasp as a silver dragon erupted out of the e tattoo gleamed and burned down into her perfect skin. She was his
1. Chapter 1

_Is it strange, to look at her like that? Is it wrong, since she is a mudblood? But she's the most beautiful girl in school. Her milky skin shone in the light and her chestnut curls bounced on her back. Her skirt was rolled up so it showed some of her thin smooth thighs._

She came walking down the corridor, alone. Her hair swung as she walked. Her leather book bag was draped across on shoulder and her arms were full of books.

He stepped out right in front of her, and she gasped as she walked straight into his hard chest and fell, landing hard on the stone floor.

"What the hell Malfoy?" She cursed.

 _That's not my name. Say my name._

Her books tumbled from her arms and her papers flew. Her quills skidded across the floor and her inkbottle rolled right beneath an old antique cupboard.

He watched in silence as she scrambled to collect her belongings. She shoved her reports messily into her bag and then looked around for her missing bottle of ink. She caught sight of it, and sighed. She got down on her knees and reached for it, scrabbling for it with her fingers.

She only managed to push it further away, so that it rolled and hit the wall. She gave an irritated huff and laid her chest flat on the ground, so that her rear end stuck up into the air.

His mouth watered as she swayed it softly, still trying to reach for the tiny bottle. He dropped his own bag onto the floor and grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her up.

She yelped as she was thrust hard against the wall, his strong arms on either side of her, preventing escape.

"What are you? Mmf!" One of his large hands covered her soft lips.

"Shh." He cooed. She started reaching for her wand but he was faster. He ripped it from her pocket and slipped it into his own. She glared at him and bit into his hand.

His face didn't change as he let go of her mouth and gripped her chin. She gasped as his nails dug in, and her beautiful eyes watered as blood was drawn.

 _Yes. No one else is allowed to make you cry._

His head moved closer, so that their lips were only a breath away. Her breathing intensified and her heart rate sped up. And then with a smack that echoed throughout the empty halls, his palm collided with her cheek.

She cried out and her knees buckled for a moment. She fell against him and his arms wrapped around her thin waist.

"You gonna bite me again princess?" He whispered. She shook her head, desperately trying to pull away. "Good. Because if you disobey me, the consequences are way worse."

She had started banging on his chest, and he caught her tiny wrists. He pulled her even closer and enjoyed the terror clear in those chocolate orbs.

"You're mine pretty. All mine. And once all of this is over, you'll be mine to keep."

"I-I don't belong to anyone Malfoy. Let alone YOU!" She spat the last part, and a nasty grin grew on those pale lips.

"Oh? That's not what my claiming mark says."

"What claiming mark?" Her voice shook.

"This one." And the tip of his wand pressed into her throat. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened in a gasp as a silver dragon erupted out of the end. It traveled all across her skin and she whimpered as the burning sensation filled her lunges.

It crawled down and settled just above her heart. A tiny scream left her lips as the edges of the tattoo gleamed and burned down into her perfect skin. Tears streamed down her milky cheeks as the tattoo settled.

He smirked and started to undo her buttons. Just the top two. He wanted to see his mark. She was in too much pain to do much else than to cling to him.

He ran his fingers over it, and pained cry escaped her lips.

"Hush." He murmured and stroked her hair. She was watching him with hate clear in her watery eyes.

"Oh don't look at me like that, darling. This mark just shows and proves who you belong to."

"I'm getting it removed as soon as I can." She insisted weakly. He grinned.

"You can't. I used the religando charm." Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"N-no! That's illegal! It hasn't b-been used in…"

"Centuries." He rested his fore head against hers. "I know. But now, it has been. You're mine Hermione Granger."

Her heart rate sped up even more.

"Hermione? You over here?" A voice called. He smirked and summoned her inkbottle. He pressed it into her hands and placed a kiss on her soft pink lips.

He turned without another word and shrank into the shadows. He watched as Harry Potter turned the corner. Potter ran up to his girl and just as he reached for her she collapsed. Potter caught her and yelled for help. More footsteps were heard and Draco Malfoy smirked.

 _Mine. All Mine._

The dragon on Hermione's chest glowed.

 **A/N: Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione came to, everything hurt. She opened her aching eyes and squinted in the bright white light.

She was lying in the hospital wing, the uncomfortable mattress digging into her back and the hard pillow doing nothing to soothe the painful thudding in her head.

"Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey hurried over. Hermione turned her head and met the worried gazes of Harry and Ron. Albus Dumbledore stood nearby, sorrow replacing the normal twinkle in his eyes.

"W-what happened?" She mumbled, clutching her head. Her eyes widened. She ripped the covers away and pulled down her gown. A gorgeous silver dragon with glinting scales and emerald eyes stared up at her, its wings fluttering softly.

"Oh my god." She whispered. She looked up at the headmaster. "Please! There must be some way to remove it!" But Dumbledore only shook his head sadly.

"It is a religando mark, miss Granger." Tears welled in her eyes and madam Pomfrey put a wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

"What? What's a religando mark?" Ron asked, worry clear on his face and his voice slightly frantic.

"The religando charm." Hermione whispered. "A charm created thousands of years ago by pure bloods who wished to mark their loved ones. The charm bonded the souls. The marker could track their love anywhere, and communicate through the charm. It can never be removed, and it bonds the two together." She gulped. "Forever."

Her voice cracked and she tried closing her eyes to keep the tears back. Drops still escaped from beneath her lids. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her head into her knees. Her jaw still ached from his tight grip and her cheek still stung ever so slightly.

The dragon hummed, and Hermione felt it move, shifting its great wing and stretching out its tail.

A warm hand was placed on her back.

"Dear girl." Dumbledore said. "Who did this to you?"

She opened her mouth, about to speak, when a voice, his voice, spoke in her mind.

 _Think before you speak my darling. Or your pretty little weasel friend might just disappear one night._

She tensed, his voice ringing in her head, mocking her, almost daring her to speak. She glanced nervously at the red head.

" _Because if you disobey me, the consequences are way worse."_ The words he had spoken the night before replayed in her mind. Normally she wouldn't have been afraid, but he had used a charm that took years to perfect on her, and managed. She did not want to test his patience.

She didn't trust herself to speak, so she shook her head, not meeting anyone's eyes.

XXX

It was dark out, and the castle was asleep. The moon glinted high in the sky, and light shone through a tiny window, lighting up her face.

Her lids were closed in deep slumber and her chest rose softly with each breath. He brushed a chocolate curl away from her face and tucked it over her ear.

Careful not to wake her, he pulled her sheets down and observed his dragon. The silver beast ruffled its scales and flapped its wings when it saw him. He smiled softly as she shifted and reached for his hand.

The dragon suddenly leaned back and hissed, its ears flattening against its scaly head.

Draco's eyes narrowed his eyes as Hermione started mumbling.

"Ron. Please Ron. Don't go. Stay! Please stay!" Draco smile disappeared and a snarl now graced his lips. His nostril flared as he slapped her hard across the face. Again. She shrieked and sat bolt up right, coming face to face with a very pissed off Malfoy.

He gripped her shoulders and leaned in close, so that their noses were nearly touching.

"Ron? RON? Well. Pretty weasel isn't here is he?" Draco growled. He tugged at her bottom lips with his teeth. She whimpered. "Is he?"

She shook her head. He pulled away and sat down at the end of the bed. Hermione stared at her hands.

"Why are you here?" She whispered. She immediately regretted it when annoyance filled his grey orbs.

"Only came to check up on what's mine." He said, as if he was talking to a child, stressing each syllable. She frowned. She was about to open her mouth to argue when she remembered that technically, she was.

She closed it slowly, and Draco smirked.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Or rather, Dragon?" Hermione looked at him.

"Why?" She asked suddenly, and it sounded so sad that Draco jumped slightly.

"Why what?"

"Why me? Me? I'm a mud…"

"I swear to god, if you say it, I will tie you down to this bed and fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk for weeks."

Hermione froze. Then he leaned forwards, running his finger down her agitated cheek.

"Which I will do eventually." He murmured. "Its up to you whether I do it now."

"The nurse would hear." Hermione said. "Such a pity." She smiled sweetly at him and batted her eyelashes. Draco batted his right back.

"Ha. My darling. Do you think I didn't take care of that? I slipped a nock out potion into her drink at dinner. She'll be out of the count for at least another five hours."

Hermione's heart was beating so hard it felt like it was in her throat. He truly looked dangerous. She shrank back and he laughed.

"Not to worry. I have business elsewhere." He stood up so abruptly that Hermione bounced on the mattress.

"Sweat dreams." He said, and Hermione shuddered at the silkiness of his voice.

He once again disappeared into the shadows, with a sneaky smirk on his face. He had a weasel to tend to.

And he wanted to make it as bloody as he possibly could.

 **A/N: Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had never felt so small.

Each and every day she slunk through the hallways, Ron and Harry always on either side of her.

They asked every chance they got who it was that had marked her. She never told. Her fear of losing loved ones was too great, and she knew that Malfoy would not hesitate to harm.

Surprisingly, she had not come in contact with the blonde in over a week. He never approached. She was not complaining.

However, she felt his eyes follow her wherever she went. It was rather… disturbing.

Draco mean while, was planning. He wanted to kill the weasel slowly. He wanted to kill Potter too, for he was getting much to close to his property. But he supposed he should let the dark lord have him.

He growled deep in his throat as Weasley placed his hand on Hermione's lower back.

His grey orbs bored into the back of her head. She shifted uncomfortably and looked around nervously. Chocolate met ice. She stiffened and Draco saw her take a sharp intake of breath. She looked away as her two mates looked at her worriedly.

Draco smirked.

 _Only I can make you cower like that. No one else can hurt what's mine._

As he thought it, a sloppy kiss was placed on his cheek. He jumped, startled. With a disgusted grunt he pushed Pansy Parkinson off him, not bothering to be gentle in the slightest.

"Parkinson." He said blandly. "I already have watch dogs at home. I really don't need another one. And I doubt a pug would make for much of a guard."

Pansy was completely oblivious to the fact the Draco had just compared her to a dog.

"Oh Drakey you're SOO silly!" She simpered.

"Um, Pansy?" A voice said behind them. Blaze Zabini flung himself down onto the wall next to Draco. "I think he just insulted you." He took a bite out of his chocolate frog and chewed it thoughtfully, staring at a single blue bird as it hopped across a branch out in the courtyard.

"My little dragon would never insult me? Why would he?"

 _Because you're the most ugly girl I've ever laid eyes on._

"Isn't that right Draco?"

 _In fact, I wouldn't mind killing her._

"Draco?"

 _Perhaps she'll be next after red head over there._

"Hmm? Oh what? Of course not Parkinson. You mean too much to me."

 _You mean about as much to me as the speck of dust currently decorating my robe. Hmm. Yeah I should probably brush that off._

Blaze was watching them with great interest as Draco swatted at his jacket, not taking his grey eyes of what he was looking at. Blaze followed his mate's gaze and watched as the brunette fumbled nervously with a strand of curly chestnut hair.

"Aha. So you've done it then." He said casually, popping the last piece of chocolate in his mouth and licking his lips.

Draco gave a curt nod.

"Done what?" Parkinson asked dumbly, practically leaning on the blonde, who was becoming more annoyed every second.

"Nothing Parkinson." He put on his most charming smile. "Would you mind if I could talk to Blaze here alone?"

"I wouldn't mind staying." She answered, but Draco sent her such a glare that she scurried off.

"So. What happened?" Blaze asked, flicking the empty chocolate packet at a couple of first years that were passing.

"Ha. Like I'd tell you. I only told that bitch that to get her off my back."

Blaze blinked.

"Of course. Come on mate, dinners starting soon."

XXX

Hermione was afraid to go places alone. She only felt safe in Gryffindor Tower, where she was convinced he couldn't reach her.

So when she returned to her dorms since she had a free period alone, the arms that snaked around her waist made her yelp. A hand clamped over her mouth.

"Hush darling. Don't scream like that. It will make your pretty voice all ruff."

She elbowed him in the chest, and he let go in a moment of surprise. He rubbed his chest, smirking at her as she backed away, positively fuming.

"How did you get in?" She hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"I have my ways."

"You're a sick bastard." She said strongly, but her voice cracked and she shrank back as his smirk disappeared and he started advancing.

"Is that so? I'm a sick bastard?"

"Y-yes."

Even though she hated him with a passion, she couldn't help but admire his muscular form. He had a gorgeous face with high cheekbones and the palest skin. His hair was no longer slicked back and instead hung loosely. His beautiful grey eyes held hers captive.

She cursed herself.

"Funny. Most girls would do anything to get me." He said, and like always his voice flowed like water. Soft but in a way that kept you on edge. He was like a predator stalking prey.

"I'm not most girls."

"Indeed you're not. Which is why you are here, and not someone else."

She backed away until her legs hit the edge of a bed and she fell backwards onto it. Before she could recompose herself, Malfoy had straddled her. He nuzzled into her throat and she tensed.

"I missed this." He growled, nipping at the skin gently. She whimpered.

"Just leave me alone Malfoy." Suddenly above her he went ridged.

"That's not my name."

"Excuse me?"

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME." The bellow startled her, and she desperately tried sinking into the mattress.

"Say my name." He hissed, his nipping becoming less playful and more painful.

"Malfoy." He bit down hard, breaking the skin. She shrieked, flailing as the blonde lapped at the blood.

"My. Name." He growled again.

"D-Draco!"

His eyes flashed and he trapped her lips in a heated kiss. Her own blood smeared across her lips and Draco gave a pleased moan.

"You'll be the death of me." He whispered against her.

"Well I hope you die soon." Was the stiff reply from beneath him. He chuckled.

 _Not me my darling. But defiantly you're other little boy friend, who will soon be out of the picture._

XXX

Later that night, when all the girls were back in the dorm, Hermione lay in bed, trying to sort out her brain.

"Why is there blood on my bed?" Lavender asked out loud from behind Hermione's closed curtains, and she saw the faint figure of Padma shake her head.

Hermione sank down low and pulled the covers up to her chin, hiding the teeth imprint on her neck.

 **A/N: Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

She didn't need to turn around to know he was standing behind her.

"What do you want?" Lavender asked, her heart fluttering. Muscular arms were put around her and he rested his hands on the armrest.

Her friends looked shocked. He leaned in so that his face was besides hers.

"Tell me Brown. That locket you were talking about. You know. The one during breakfast."

"Yes?" She breathed, as her friends looked at her in jealousy. The blonde beauty put his mouth just above her ear.

"I need to know what it's called. The beauty of it sounds… impressive. It would look absolutely stunning on a neck like yours."

She giggled.

"Of course. Its called the…"

"Perhaps we should take this outside? Alone?" He interrupted. A naughty smile crept onto her face, and Draco scrunched his nose on the inside.

 _Ewe. Not like that you disgusting whore._

"Um. Lavender?" Padma gave her a look. Draco looked up and smiled pleasantly at her, hiding the scowl.

"What? A name wont do harm. Plus. What is he going to do with a locket?"

 _Oh. So much more than you could possibly imagine._

Draco led the simpering girl into a deserted corridor.

"It's called the Vivere locket. A legendary locket that is said to give the one who uses its powers right to the Caligo Mountains, where currently millions of elves are waiting for their rightful ruler." Lavender said straight away, and then pointed her chin up, as if expecting a kiss.

"Lav! That was much more than a name!" Padma cried, slinking up behind them.

"So? He can't do anything. The locket had been lost for millions of years."

Draco growled. Great. Another girl to take care off.

"Thanks Lavender." He said, saying her name in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he pulled away. Annoyance flashed in his eyes, but his back was turned, so they didn't see it.

"I have business to tend too."

"Won't you stay?" She piped up, clearly disappointed.

 _So you can gossip about bullshit? No thanks. Oh wait. Nearly forgot._

"Hey girls." He said, and they all looked at him. He raised his wand and smirked. "Obliviate."

And then he left, two very blank faces staring into nothingness behind him. 

XXX

They had been fast to notice the blue mark on Hermione's neck. She had tried healing it, but could not get rid of the blue bruising colour. She pulled her sweater up and shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"It's Cleary something." Harry frowned and he reached out to tug her sweater down.

"It's nothing! Just leave it be."

Her friends looked at her.

"We are worried about you Mione."

"Please don't be. I'll be completely fine."

XXX

"You staying for the holidays or going home for Yule?" Blaze questioned as he stretched out on his bed.

"Home." Came the gruff reply from beneath Draco's pillow.

"Oh."

"I'm going to get his permission to have her."

"You really think You Know Who is going to let you keep her?"

"Oh yes. I have been working extra hard. He won't be able to refuse."

"I hope not. For your sake."

"Ha. You just worry about your chocolate Zabini." Was the growl in response.

The Italian wizard shook his head and relaxed against his pillows. Draco Malfoy sure was scary when he was determined to do something. Poor Granger.

Draco smirked, almost as if he was reading Blaze's mind.

 **A/N: Review?**

 **I know this chapter was kind of boring. It will pick up. I wonder what Draco has in mind for that locket. Hmm…**


	5. Chapter 5

CHOO CHOO!

Steam billowed as the Hogwarts express started leaving the tiny station, on its way to London. Hermione removed her jacket, the comfort of her toasty compartment making an extra layer unnecessary.

She sat alone, for Harry and Ron were staying at Hogwarts. She couldn't help but feel lonely, but it was only for a couple of hours. Her stomach growled, and she frowned.

About thirty minutes later, the compartment door slid open.

"Finally." Hermione sighed, closing her book. "I'm starving."

"Do I look like I brought food princess?"

Hermione paled, and her eyes met his. He smirked darkly and slid the compartment shut, locking it. Her chocolate orbs widened.

She scrambled away desperately, ending up in the corner. He drew the curtains over the window and made his way over slowly, obviously trying to frighten her even more.

He ran his finger down her cheek and she snapped at him, her teeth colliding with air, only were Draco's fingers had been moments before.

He grabbed her cheeks and squeezed until her lips puckered.

"Come on now pet. This is getting old. Don't you think?" He kissed her gently. "You miss me? Not to worry. You'll be safe and sound tucked up in my room all Yule."

"Ecuse we?" Hermione asked, her voice coming out lisped as he still had a hold of her cheeks. "I sink not. Ib gowin homb."

"Sure pet. Whatever makes you sleep at night." Draco let go. Hermione brought a hand up and massaged her aching face.

"Don't look so frightened pet. What happened to the little lioness I once knew?"

Her hand lashed out, and her nails dragged down his cheek and over his face. He hissed as they tore into his skin, drawing blood. It looked like a cat had attacked him.

"She's right here Malfoy." She growled. He smirked as the blood dribbled of his face like tears.

He shook his head.

"Ouch. Watch yourself my pretty. I'll see you sooner than you think." And he left, wiping the blood with his sleeve.

XXX

"What happened to your face?" Voldemort asked, amusement laced into his voice, his ruby eyes glinting.

Draco blinked. He was so sure he had healed it. Voldemort summoned a mirror and Draco frowned. He had four chalk white scars across the length of his face, two going over his right eye.

"Well?"

"Um…"

"I asked you a question Draco." His voice now deadly calm. "I expect an answer."

Draco gulped.

"Actually my lord. I… Err. Cast a marking charm on a girl and… She doesn't… agree."

"I see."

"Actually my lord, I ask your permission to bring her here."

"Did you now. You just… expect me to… agree?"

Draco hung his head.

"And not harm her." It was said in a whisper, so quietly most would have missed it. Voldemort did not.

He swept from the throne and circled the blonde, who still had his head held low.

"And why… should I do this for you? What would you do in return?"

Draco sunk slowly to his knees.

"Anything." He breathed. Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Oh? Tell me. Who is this person who has made you so… willing all of a sudden?"

The part Draco was dreading most.

"Hermione Granger milord."

Voldemort froze. He turned as look as the blonde, who had started to shake.

"You marked… A mud blood?"

His crimson eyes burned into the top of Draco's head.

"Y-yes milord. BUT THINK ABOUT IT!" He cried as Voldemort raised his wand.

"You dare test my patience?"

"The only reason Potter has ever succeeded was because Hermione was there to guide him! She comes up with the plans. She thinks of strategies!" Draco pressed before his lord had a chance to curse him.

Voldemort looked at him, lowering his wand, signaling for him to continue.

"She is the brain of the light side. What if we convince her to work for us? She is the smartest of her age."

Voldemort looked deep in thought.

"Can she be convinced Draco?"

"I'm sure milord. If we work on it."

"Very well."

Draco's heart leapt. But something was telling him that that was way too easy. He was absolutely right.

"However. You will let me work with her." The dark lord cocked his head to the side. "If you are okay with that?"

He knew Draco could not refuse. Draco knew it too. He gulped.

"O-of course milord."

Voldemort smirked. Oh. This was going to be fun.

 **A/N: Review?**

 **I feel so evil. Poor Hermione. I'm going to post the next chapter really soon. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
